User talk:Shmeagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the God of War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 21:23, 16 March 2012 RE: New Ascension Page Thank you very much, Shmeagle. You can't delete pages yourself, but to put them up for deletion, just add { delete } to the top of the page, without the spacing in between the brackets. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Adding and Then Removing Categories Yourself So... You add the Boss category, which we no longer use, to a page, and then come back to remove it, as if someone else had made that mistake? Is this your way of getting your edit counter up? Please don't, or you'll receive warnings and/or bans. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I can't remember adding a boss category to any pages, if I did then I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I didn't even know that there was a boss category until I deleted it off whatever page that I may or may not have added it on to.I did however add the God of War origins collection onto a lot of pages, you could have mistaken it for that. -Shmeagle- Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 14:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) hi! (i'm doing this so that i can have my badge) RE: Extra Categories I had no idea. I don't recall such an issue. I always got one extra count per category added. Perhaps it's a glitch in the wikia domain that they're working on, I don't know. Thanks for telling though :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 18:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Saga New Category Shmeagle, I'm not overly fond of all the categories that have been created over the past months to accomodate their respective rebundled releases (Collection, Origins Collection, Saga, etc...) since they all contain almost the exact same amount of pages (new releases of existing games don't make for new releases), but I've tried deleting them before, and people just keep on using them. Quite frankly, I don't care about those categories any more. I'll only delete a new category if it's very clearly the most useless thing ever. Since all those other categories already exist, it would be unfair to remove this one. Feel free to add whatever page you deem a part of it. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 15:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) adding where the last spartan died is not necessary kratos died twice before god of war III, that doesn't mean we should add where he died. FlightlessBird (talk) 08:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) --- I believe that it is necessary to add the place where the Last Spartan died as that is where he actually died. I think I explained the situation on his talk page well enough, if he didn't die then no one died in the Island of Creation and that isn't true. I'm not sure why people believe the Last Spartan's fate is different to any of the other boss's really. Kratos killed him and that's why the place where he dies is mentioned. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 10:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) --- well at least we should try to tune it a little bit. "died in" is a little confusing to people who are visiting for information. FlightlessBird (talk) 10:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) --- I think the coding of the infobox will only allow "Died in" so unfortunately the people visiting will have to stay confused unless there is a way to change that. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 10:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) --- why not create a whole new infobox? and we don't add the "died in" code thing. FlightlessBird (talk) 10:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) --- The coding for the infobox remains the same for every article on this wiki (I think), you'd probably have to either speak to an admin or get in touch with the wiki database (I'm pretty sure that you can ask a question to them somehow). I'm no good at coding but if you are then you could request a new infobox code. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 11:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: White Info Boxes Both fixed now :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 10:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) /* New Wiki Layout */ RE: The option to 'like' pages is still there. Use the 'Share' button in the top right hand corner. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 14:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Mythological Heroes Pack I've seen you created Achilles' page, you must (obviously) be aware about the Mythological Heroes Multiplayer Pack, thoughts about it already? You're doing an amazing job, keep doing it! (: Alexdonegan 00:54, 19 October 2012 Thank you, but you too have also created an informative Odysseus page and probably know more about the pack than me (I got the idea for the Achilles and Orion page from your Odysseus page). At the moment I'm liking the look of the pack and I'll probably preorder the collector's edition, I think I like the Orion costume the best (just for the helmet really) but the Perseus costume is pretty nice as well. What are your thoughts? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 07:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I think they did a awesome job, although, in my opinion, Achilles' armor could be more complete, he looks too vulnerable, almost with no protection, like Orion (But as you said, Orion's helmet is so badass!), and Odysseus' armor is just awesome. If I had a PS3 i'd have pre-ordered it on the day it was released, but, well, I am not that fortunate. Alexdonegan 13:32, 19 October 2012 Oh no, that's a shame. I hope that you get lucky in some fortunate turn of events and manage to get your hands on a PS3 somehow. You never know, you could win some kind of competition or find one that's incredibly cheap, I hope you do as it'd be a shame for you to miss out on God of War: Ascension. You're right about Achilles, he doesn't have much armour on but in the God of War universe, armour counts for nearly nothing, it just matters how much muscle a character has as muscular characters are somehow sorted to deflect swords with their pecs. Saying that, the Santa Monica team has done a great job, especially with Odysseus as his armour is amazing. I think it'd be pretty cool if they released a mythological monsters pack where it gave you monster armour. Just out of interest, what God of War games have you played? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 16:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have already beaten Chains of Olympus (All dificulties), Ghost of Sparta (I have to beat VH mode, but the Geryons keep fucking me), God of War II (I'll start Titan mode soon, I want to make some progress on the Challenge of the Titans now), and I started beating GoW I, but my game crashes every time after getting Aphodite's Necklace, so pissed off :( and I have seen the full GoW III Walkthrough at least 5 times (I know that it is not beating or even playing the game, but I feel like playing...It's the closer I can get without a PS3) Alexdonegan 14:04, October 19 2012 You must be very good at playing God of War if you can defete all difficulties, I'm sure you'll eventually be able to beat the Geryons (although they are a pain in the arse to defeat, especially on the harder difficulties). And the glitches in the first two games can get extremely annoying, I managed to get to Persues on Titan mode but I died each time I grabbed hold of the lever that you had to twist to proceed. And if you've seen the walkthrough of God of War III then that's just as good as playing it (knowledge wise) as you'll get all of the info from the games. Completely random but who/what was your favourite boss throughout the series? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 17:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It can sound too cliche, but I loved defeating Zeus on GoW II, I just love to reflect his thunderbolts with the Golden Fleece and send them right at his face, I love using the Golden Fleece in all ocasions, but specially on Zeus and the gorgons, I don't know why...And thanks, but I don't think I am a good God of War player, I consider myself as an average player, I have a "tough" gaming style (I do not like using magics, just in case of great amounts of enemies at the same time, the only magics that I really love using are Poseidon's Rage and Atlas Quake, that is an really underrated magic, seems like everybody avoid it) Alexdonegan 14:39, October 19 2012 I think Zeus was a great boss in God of War II, it was the only time that he actually seemed powerful for a god (in God of War III he was very easy and all of his attacks bar one were weak). I think the Golden Fleece is probably the best addition to the God of War saga and it's become one of Kratos' trademark items as it looks pretty damn awesome. And I think you must be at least a little bit above average to beat most of the series on hard/very hard mode as I hear people say that they're one of the best players if they beat God of War on plain hard mode. Also, the two panic button magics (PR and AQ) are excellent but you're right about everybody ignoring them, I've never been sure why everybody flocks to use Cronos' Rage as it's not really that good. Personally, I think magic is a great thing to use but I usually end up using it all up before a really hard part and then screwing myself over. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 18:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) And like, I used Rage of the Titans just 4 mandatory times (Opening the Typhon's door, freeing Pegasus, escaping the grasp of the Kraken and when Zeus get the Blade of Olympus by the second time on the final boss battle). Allow me to say that is a pleasure to have such a great and informative talk with someone like you, the world should have more people playing God of War and reading about the Greek Mithology, but not just reading it, living it! :) Alexdonegan, 15:18, October 19 2012 Thank you, and it is certainly nice having a convocation with someone like you. People nowadays seem to have forgotten about Greek mythology or moulded it into a kid's thing which is a shame as it's, in my opinion, the best type of mythology and certainly isn't for nine-year-olds (no offence to people who read Percy Jackson, I just think they made everything too cutesy). God of War is probably the best adaptation of Greek mythology, although no overly accurate, it introduces people to Greek mythology in a way that they can totally get behind. There's not enough decent hack and slash games at the moment and certainly only one decent game about Greek mythology. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 18:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I never watched Percy Jackson, but I have seen Disney's Hercules, and it's the same thing you said: Too cute. Hercules was not that way, they totally fucked up the original history. A cool movie when I was 9 (It even have Rip Torn as Zeus), but speaking like someone that know the true history, it not amuses me... Alexdonegan, 15:54, October 19 2012 Yeah, Disney's Hercules was a lot like that but if they stuck to the original story I doubt that it'd be a kids film anymore. Percy Jackson stuck to the original history to a point but made it so many of the monsters and gods were jokes; I'll give a brief synopsis: the gods still exist but they are a secret to mortals and desguise themselves with mist. The gods still sleep around and end up having loads of demigods and it's the story of the demigods and how they 'kill' the monsters. That sounds good on paper and if it had a violent, God of War, type tone it would be great, but unfortunately there is no blood, the Titans and monsters are idiots, and the demigods are either overly powered or incredibly lucky. There's a whole host of problems that could (nearly) all be solved if it was darker. That gives me an idea, Santa Monica could make a game where the monsters/gods/Titans are like they are in the God of War series but the player gets to create their own demigod and from there you can do whatever you want (become a god or Titan, kill every named monster, save a city, destroy the world amd recreate it, the possibilities are endless). What do you think? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 19:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) You're thinking about like doing like a RPG game + Spore + God of War? I can't see how it could go wrong. It would consumes hours and hours of my life if it could get to reality, like the multiplayer champain extended to a whole new level, with the player making his own history. Changing the subject, sometimes I imagine how God of War III would be if David Jaffe did not drop from Sony...He wanted Kratos to kill Zeus at the beginning of the game and then fighting egyptian/norse entities, I think it would be so awesome! Alexdonegan, 16:27, 19 October 2012 I think it would have been great! Zeus would have been better if he was the first boss as it got a bit stupid when the last boss of the last two games were the same people. And to have a mix of Egyptian, Norse, and Greek gods/monsters would have been amazing, if you've read the review on my actual page then you'll see that God of War III was my least favourite of the games as the story was lacking and the last boss was poor. Ra and Odin could've teamed up for the last boss and that would have been loads better than a weak Zeus. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 19:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did read all your reviews, they were awesome! But you're right, what God of War III gained in graphics, it lost on storyline...Alexdonegan, 16:47, 19 October 2012 Thank you, they took a while to write so I'm glad you enjoyed them. God of War III would've been perfect if not for its story... Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 19:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Now all we can do is wait for Ascension and (perhaps) wait for a "God of War IV" (To tell the truth, I want Ascension to be the last game ever, I'm too afraid that a sequel - that probably will be made to give more money to Sony - will fuck up the whole saga), or even a "God of War: The Origin", that will make us lead Kratos through the Spartan kindergarten. Alexdonegan, 17:03, 19 October 2012 I'm with you with wanting Ascension to be the last God of War game ever, it will destroy the series otherwise. A sequel will have to be pulled out of Sony's arse as Kratos is dead and bringing him back will be a money grabbing scheme that will kill off any credibility that the series has after Ascension. Saying that, Ascension does look like it's going to be an amazing game graphic and gameplay wise but I think the story will have to be weak. And you're right about the Origin game, that's all of Kratos' past we have left after Ascension unless there's going to be a God of War: Sperm race... I wouldn't put it past Sony. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Instead of making more sequels/prequels/interquels, Sony could re-do God of War I and II (Talking just about the graphics), or is this asking too much? But I think is more probable that Sony will release a entire game that is situated between God of War II and III (with 10 minutes long, it would be "God of War: The Lunch with The Titans Before Destroying Olympus") Alexdonegan, 17:33, 19 October 2012 Haha, they'd probably do that as they'd know it would sell. And it'd be good to re-do the first two games and add more to them, I'd buy it and many others would as well. Sony'll probably do something stupid like make an entire series about one of the really minor characters like Euryale. That game would consist of eating and sleeping I'd guess. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) And eventually turning people to stone. Alexdonegan, 17:52, 19 October 2012 She probably wouldn't even do that until Sony had made three games about her backstory and then created some unusual and slightly unbelievable story about a lost sibling. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 07:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That's SO Sony...Shmeagle, when did you begin playing God of War? Alexdonegan, 17:52, 19 October 2012 Hmmm, I think it was about 2008. I remember that I was watching a video on YouTube about Greek mythology and I came across a related vide a called 'All Titans VS Zeus' it had a load of views so I thought that it may be another informative video on the first Great War. I watched it and soon realised that it was from a video game but I didn't bother to check out which one it was. A few months later, I had a look at a video called 'God of War Hydra', I knew that the hydra was from Greek mythology so I watched the video. The game looked great so I did a bit of research, saved up some money, and bought a PS2 and God of War. How did you find it, Alexdonegan? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 16:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, In february (Of 2012) I bought a PSP from my band's drummer, and it came with God of War: Chains of Olympus, and I loved it, since I'm a Greek Mythology lover (I study it since I was 8, and I'm 18 now). I did beat it and then I downloaded Ghost of Sparta, and in june (I guess) I got a broken PS2 from my friend, fixed it and it's mine since (The PSP and the PS2 are my first videogames, I never possessed one, so, I got my first videogame with 17 years LOL), and got God of War I and II. Alexdonegan, 20:33, 19 October 2012 Wow, you managed to fix a PS2? You must be pretty technical if you can do that. I don't know why but I kind of regret playing God of War as my first game as all other games are awful in comparison. For example, I borrowed Dante's Inferno from a friend as I was told that it was just as good as God of War, if not better. I had high hopes for the game but it ended up being awful and certainly a lot worse than even the worst level in the worst God of War game. I was then told about Darksiders II and how it was meant to be the greatest game ever (you may have seen all the adverts for it) so I saved up for a long time to get it and had to do quite a few extra jobs to make up for how much it cost, it ended up being boring and repetitive. I was in two minds to whether these games were actually bad or if God of War had set my standards too high. Out of all the games I have played, I have only enjoyed seven and they are, the entire God of War series, Skyrim, and (when I was little) Pokémon Yellow. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 07:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I never was a guy that plays videogames all the time (Because I pretty much never got any interest in them before discovering God of War) but I loved all the saga and some other games like Guitar Hero series, FIFA Street 2, and Marvel games, and until today I do not play well. God of War is the best Greek Mythology adaption I've ever seen, like, 300 and Troy are good, but seems that suddenly, all the good guys turn to be egocentrical assholes (Achilles, Leonidas...), but it's normal on movies nowadays, and GoW is completely out of the standards. It has flaws in the game to the other, but it's just say that it's non-canon and everything turns out good (hehe), but is a thing that really deserves attention and some time of my life. Alexdonegan The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 17:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I never really bothered with other video games after Crash Bandicoot on the PS1 as I got my arse kicked countless times. And you're right about the protagonists of the other games (and movies) being incredibly egotistical, it's beginning to get rather annoying when I know exactly what to expect from the good guys of (nearly) all games. God of War kind of changes that, but you're right about the flaws however I don't think there's a perfect game in existence. I think that God of War is the best at what it does (hack and slash, big bosses, angry characters ect...) and it blows other films and games out of the water when they're compared to it. God of War is, in my opinion, the best modern media about Greek mythology. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 17:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I know a lot of people that started to like the Greek Mythology after playing/discovering God of War, after that I had a lot more subject to talk to people...Quite a long conversation we had! Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 18:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Now that you mention it, we have had a long convocation, perhaps the longest on the Wiki (I know it sounds weird but I've had a look at some of the big editor's talk pages in the past and convocations seem to only go on for three messages). God of War is an interesting convocation starter as there's so much to talk about and Greek mythology is very deep and complex. I have to say that I'm looking forward to creating some new pages for Ascension, I'm not sure why but I love creating new pages and getting the sense of achievement of contributing to the Wiki more than just editing. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 18:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure that will be an explosion of new pages created by you after beating Ascension! Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 18:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'll try my best. We could try to have a race as you'll be able to have a look on a walkthrough and I take a while to beat any God of War game and I'm trying this one first on hard so I'll probably screw myself over. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 20:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I will only have any chance to win if someone beat Ascension and record it in like, 3 days hahaha Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 21:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, people who live in America or mainland Europe will get the game quite a few days before me and I'm guessing that at least one of them will make a recorded video so you might have a chance. The only page that I'm desperate to make, providing it's in Ascension, is the Stheno page so I might have to have a snoop around the Internet when Ascension comes out to see if she's in the game. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 15:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I have a lot of expectaions on the other Furies and their appearance, as well on Stheno, but I already know that it is going to be a not-that-long game, as there is not a lot to kill, and everything must be preserved to the sequels, but I hope is not going to be short as Chains of Olympus. Alexdonegan - The measure of a man is what he does with power. (talk) 19:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC)